Until the End of Time
by BabyBrown
Summary: One shot fic set to Justin Timberlake's 'Until the End of Time' remix


_**These fics just keep pouring out of me.**_

_**I think this is the first one shot Ive made and really meant it. Usually for me one shots turn into few shots.**_

_**I do not own Instant Star, its' characters or "Until the end of time" by Justin Timberlake**_

* * *

_Until the End of Time_

**I Woke up this morning**

**And Heard the TV sayin' something**

He wanted to feel her skin. Needed to make sure it was not a figment of his imagination. Eyes still closed, he extended his hand. Quickly emptiness filled his being. He expected to feel her warm body but his hands only met the warm sheets. His eyes shot open as he looked to his right. She was not longer there.

**'Bout disaster in the world and**

**It made me wonder where I'm going**

**There's so much darkness in the world**

He furrowed his brow and began to wonder if it was all just a dream. He closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of her beneath him. Her velvet skin soft against his own coarseness. No, it couldn't be a dream. Her warmth was too real to have been imagined. Then he heard a sigh. His eyes turned to the large glass window. Instantly he felt his senses relax. She always did have that effect on him.

**But I see beauty left in you girl**

**And what you give me makes me know**

**That I'll be alright**

He had never felt his way for another person before. He never thought he would ever find it, believed it to be a myth but then she came into his life. He realized now that his inability to feel love in the past was a blessing in disguise. It made him appreciate her love so much more and he never wanted to let her go.

**Cause if your love was all I had**

**In this life**

A soft breeze entered the window and she wrapped the sheet closer to her body. Looking out towards the horizon, she watched as the sun made its journey through the sky. Never in her life had she seen water that blue, that beautiful. It reminded her of his eyes. She closed her eyes and inhaled the air around her.

**Girl that would be enough**

**Until the end of time**

She never thought she could feel this happy. She smiled. Finally, after all the waiting, he was hers and she was his. It was ridiculous how long it took for them to get to this point in time. The sun began to dip lower and lower in the sky causing a sight more beautiful then she had ever seen before. She felt as if she was in a dream. Her fantasy had finally come true.

**So rest your weary heart**

**And relax your mind**

She felt it as soon as his arms wrapped around her waist. The warmth and safety that seeped into her body whenever he touched her. She welcomed the weight of his head against her right shoulder. Closing her eyes she leaned into him, inhaling his scent. Standing by the window overlooking the setting sun, their bodies melted together.

**Cause I'm gonna love you girl**

**Until the end of time**

**You've got me singing**

With every crash of a wave or the soft thumping of his heart against her back, she was able to let go of everything. The pressures of fame, the worry of hurting others, all faded away as they stood together. She felt his lips place feather light kisses along her neck. "_Im glad you came_." He whispered into her ear. She turns and smiles up at him "_Me too_." She kissed him softly, feeling it all the way down to her toes.

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah**

**Everybody sing**

This was worth it all. All the pain and heartache, she would gladly go through again if it meant she would always have this moment, a blissfully perfect moment, to remember forever. He was the greatest love of her life, the one she would never forget. The one she never wanted to forget.

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah**

**Everybody singing**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah**

He broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, his soft breath ticking her face. _"I've never felt this way before_" She smiled "_Neither have I_." Bringing a hand up to his face, she caressed his cheek. "_I'm glad I felt it with you_." He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "_I love you_" he whispered softly as he brought her body closer to his. "_I don't_" His eyes opened slowly. "_I don't know how to explain it but I don't love you_..." She then smiled softly "..._what I feel for you is so much more_."

**No if you're ever wondering**

**About the way I'm feeling**

**Well baby boy there ain't no question**

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Leaning forward, he kissed her with such a fervor, the world dissolved around them. Words and sights no longer had meaning. All that mattered in that moment was how her lips felt warm against his, how her hands gently pulled at his hair as they disappeared into the dark locks and how her scent was more intoxicating than any drug.

**Just to be around you is a blessing**

**Sick and tired of trying to save the world**

**I just want to spend my time being your girl**

Somehow in the midst of all their kissing, they had ended up on the bed. Nothing but a sheet covering their bodies. Side by side, Tommy ran his hand up and down her arm before finally resting it in the dip of her waist right above her hip. Jude stared into Tommy's face. She had never seen his face look as peaceful as it did in that moment. Her heart swelled at the thought that she was the reason why.

**And what you give me**

**Let's me know that we'll be alright**

She closed the small gap between their lips and pressed hers softly against his. Her legs made their way to his resting on top as if claiming him as her own. She was startled when he was no longer underneath her. In a rushed whisper, she was able to hear the words "_Be right back_" before he moved into the next room. She rolled onto her back and glanced out the window above her. The sun had almost completely set and she could see the first stars making their appearance in the sky. Her eyes began slowly closing as she enjoyed this new feeling of peace.

**Cause if your love was all I had**

**In this life**

She felt something being pressed into her palm, waking her from her light sleep. It was something small and hard. Opening her eyes, she was startled by the object. He enjoyed the look of surprise on her face, he found himself fond of the idea of spending the rest of his life with this woman in front of him. "_Is this what I think it is?"_ He nodded _"It was my mother's."_

**Boy that would be enough**

**Until the end of time**

She looked back down into her palm. "_When she gave it to me, I originally had refused to take it never thinking that I would ever be able to use it. She made me, promising that one day I would find the one person to give it to._" She watched as he exhaled loudly "_I'm glad I listened to her because I have. I've found that person_."

**So rest your weary heart**

**And relax your mind**

**Cause I'm gonna love you boy**

**Until the end of time**

She knew the words even before he said it yet she still couldn't stop her heart as it began to race. "_Will you marry me_?" Her breath hitched in her throat as the words came out of his mouth. Less than five seconds passed before she flung her arms around him, the word '_yes'_ repeating over and over. The sound was music to his ears.

**Cause if your love was all I had**

**In this life**

Leaning back to look at her, he felt complete. As cliche as he knew it was, he had finally found his purpose in life and that was to love this woman in his arms. To love her with such passion that he never imagined was possible. He took the ring from her palm and she began to laugh as he slid the ring onto her finger. Her laugh became contagious and soon he became infected. She hugged him fiercely as he stood, holding her tight against him. Never letting go until the end of time.

**That would be enough**

**Until the end of time**

* * *

**_Sigh, if only she really does go to Thailand with Tommy._**

**_Please review! makes me happy knowing someone likes my stuff_**


End file.
